


Ten Percent

by MartesMilya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, fluff I think??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartesMilya/pseuds/MartesMilya
Summary: "We'll do the best that we can but you have to understand that there's only 10% chance they'll both make it out alive. It's either him or the baby."And that's the last straw Chanyeol needed to finally breakdown. He can feel his whole world on the verge of falling apart.Ten percent. His whole life now depends on that ten percent.





	Ten Percent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing and also un-betad so I apologize for any mistakes. This was also initially posted at my twitter account @MartesMilya.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Park. You have to prepare yourself", their friend, Dr. Oh said while they rush Baekhyun into the operating room.

"W-what do you mean, Sehun?"

Baekhyun was barely on his 8th month. This might be earlier than expected but he read that it's not really impossible to deliver a baby safely during this time.

"Why do you even let him push through with the pregnancy?!"

"I-I don't understand. Whyㅡ"

"What do you mean you don't understand? He still didn't tell you?!"

"TELL ME WHAT?? Can you just fcking tell me why I have to prepare myself?! Is there something wrong?!"

"This pregnancy can cost him his life, Chanyeol. I told him to tell you because this is something you both get to decide. He begged me, he keeps begging me that he needed time. He said this is your dream. To finally be a father."

"Y-yes. We both long to be a.. f-father." Chanyeol said, the last word almost a whisper to himself. 

Tears started to stream down his face. Somehow, he's got an idea of what Sehun was about to say.

"We'll do the best that we can but you have to understand that there's only 10% chance they'll both make it out alive. It's either him or the baby."

And that's the last straw he needed to finally breakdown. He can feel his whole world on the verge of falling apart.

Ten percent. His whole life now depends on that ten percent.

 

✨

 

Two painfully long hours had already passed. People were rushing in and out of the operating room but there's still no news as to what was happening inside.

He tried to get an update on Baekhyun and their baby's condition but no one paid attention to him.

How come he's so stupid not to notice that there was something wrong? He should've paid more attention. He should've known that Baekhyun was hiding something from him.

Is this why all those times he accompanied Baekhyun to his appointments with Sehun were kept short and weirdly hurried? There were even times when Baekhyun told him to go outside first as he had something he wanted to discuss with the doctor but was just too shy to do it if he was there.

Everytime he tried to ask Baekhyun about it when they got home, his small husband would just try to divert his attention with something as silly as /Ahhhh. The baby wants some strawberries/ or /I'm tired, my handsome Baby Daddy. I need your cuddles. now/ followed by his cute signature pout.

He was trying to find more signs that he should've noticed before when his thoughts went back to their conversation a few months ago.

 

//

It was Saturday and they were comfortably seated, oh well, more like curled up against each other while watching one of Baekhyun's favorite afternoon drama. Anyone could tell tho that the pregnant male wasn't really paying attention to it.

"Ok, that's it. Now look at me. Hey..hey..please baby, look at me." Chanyeol held his small husband's sullen but still pretty face between his hands and made Baekhyun look at him. "What's bothering you, hmm?" He then placed a small kiss on his husband's nose.

The smaller sighed. "N-nothing. Maybe I'm just tired."

"C'mon baby. You've been frowning for awhile now. That can't be nothing. What is it?"

The giant then proceeded to adjust their position so Baekhyun was seated in front of him. His husband's back pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around him tightly, still careful not to hurt his slightly noticeable baby bump. He was hoping the gesture would make Baekhyun feel that it's safe to tell him everything. That he would listen to whatever it was that's upsetting him.

Chanyeol felt him slightly trembled in his arms as the smaller contemplated on whether or not to ask his husband the question that was bothering him for days now. This, of course, caused Chanyeol to feel more concerned.

"W-what if something happened and you have to choose between me and the baby? Who would you choose, Yeol?"

Chanyeol was clearly surprised and confused with the sudden question. He tried to make Baekhyun face him again so he can properly see his face but the smaller was so adamant to stay with their current position.

"Why would you even ask that, sweetie? Why do I have to choose between you and our baby? Of course I'll choose you both."

"But what if you only get to choose one?" There was a slight hint of despair in the smaller's voice.

"I won't choose, Baek. I'll have you both. Why are you asking me this? You and our little pumpkin are the best thing that ever happened to me. Why would you even make me choose?"

"Just. Choose. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun's tone a bit higher than necessary, frustration clearly evident in his voice.

The said man was taken aback. Why was Baekhyun taking this silly question so seriously?

"Baekhyun, whyㅡ"

"Just answer my question! Dammit!" The smaller of the two was now clearly furious. He even faced Chanyeol as if doing so would prompt the taller to answer him immediately.

"I would choose you, Baek. I would always choose you."

Even though Chanyeol did not understand why this was riling up his small husband so much, he reached out to pull the now shaking Baekhyun back in his arms.

"I don't know why you are so bothered by this but you know I would always choose you, right?" he whispered lovingly near his husband's left ear while rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"No Chanyeol. You- you should choose our baby. Promise me you will ch-choose our baby." Baekhyun said in between sobs. "Please.. no matter what."

"I'm afraid I can't promise you that, Baek. You know how much I love our little pumpkin, right?" Baekhyun nods in his embrace. "I really can't wait until I can have it in my arms and shower it with love. But you see? I want to do it with you. I need you. It will always be you."

"B-but it's your dream, Yeol. You've always wanted to be a father. You have to see yourself whenever you are surrounded with little kids. You look- you look so happy. And I knowㅡ " The smaller looked down. He was trying so hard to control his sobs. "ㅡI know for sure you will be a great dad."

"Yes, I know I've always told you that I want to be a father but I think you are forgetting one thing, baby."

Baekhyun looked up to him, tears still freely streaming down his face. Not saying anything and just waiting for the giant to continue.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, cupped his husband's face, looked him in the eyes while he wiped all the stubborn tears away with his thumb.

"I think you forgot that before I started dreaming to be a father, I dreamed to be your husband first, Baekhyun."

//

 

"ㅡChanyeol?"

He was brought back to present when he felt a nudge from his side.

"J-Jongdae? When did you get here?"

"I received a call earlier that Baekhyun was rushed to the hospital. I was really worried because I know he still got a month or two before his scheduled delivery, right? So I went right away and arrived here just a few minutes ago. I was asking you how's Baekhyun and your baby?"

There's a concerned look on Jongdae's face that made Chanyeol want to cry right there and then but kept it in because he knew he had to be strong for his small family.

"Honestly, I don't know yet. Everyone's too busy to give me even a tiny update. I'm scared, Dae."

He can feel tears starting to pool in his eyes again but he wiped it harshly even before it can make it's way down his face.

"Sehun told me earlier that I have to prepare myself. I don't know what the f uck he meant with that but I have a very bad feeling my family is not in a very good condition right now."

Jongdae's brows furrowed, confused.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

Chanyeol slowly shaked his head. He did not know how to explain it to his husband's brother because he himself didn't know anything about what's happening either.

"I-I don't know. I think Baekhyun was hiding something from me this past few months. I feel really really stupid right now. I should've known that there was something wrong with my husband. F uck! I should've noticed it when out of nowhere he asked who I would choose between him and our baby if ever something bad happened."

Chanyeol was crying already. No matter how hard he tried to keep it in, he just can't. He blamed himself for what was happening. If only he did not just brushed it off as Baekhyun being sensitive because of his pregnancy hormones. If only he paid attention to those small details.

"All of these are my fault, Jongdae." He said while he bowed his head. His face was covered with his hands as a pitiful attempt to hide his giant self from anyone. He felt ashamed. He felt like he failed Baekhyun and their child already even before it was born. He messed it all up, big time.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He continued crying until he felt strong arms were wrapped around his large frame.

"Ssssh. Stop blaming yourself Chanyeol. I don't think Baekhyun wants to hear you say those things."

Jongdae tried his best to calm the tall crying mess in his arms even though he also felt like crying himself.

"I don't know what he was hiding from you, or us, but whatever it is, I know my brother and your baby are strong enough to get through this. I'll stay here with you." Jongdae said while he slowly pulled the giant away from him only to put a warm reassuring hand above the taller's shaky ones.

"Be strong, Chanyeol. For Baekhyun. For your family."

"Y-you're right. I-I have to be strong for t-them." He said in between hiccups.

"Absolutely. And to be able to do that, you have to eat. I heard you went straight here and I bet you weren't able to eat anything since this morning. I bought take-outs on my way here." He said raising the paper bags that Chanyeol didn't noticed the smaller was holding. Too pre-occupied with his husband and their baby's condition.

He never prayed this hard for anything in his life until now. He promised he'll do anything and everything for Baekhyun and their child to be able to get through this fully well and.. alive.

 

✨

 

** 4 years ago **

"Yaaa Baekhyun! Someone's looking for you in the reception area. Looks like someone's in for a good dicking this Valentines, huh." His officemate and a good friend, Luhan said with a wide grin once he reached his desk.

"And here I am thinking you're surprisingly dateless today. Why are you even sulking and pouting all day when clearly you have a date." Do Kyungsoo, their finance supervisor said giving him a knowing look.

"With all due respect Sir, I am NOT sulking and pouting. I just really have a lot of reports to finish. And I'm hella glad I really did finished it all today. I barely even noticed that it's almost 6pm already."

Baekhyun tried to argue. Do Kyungsoo was their superior, yes, but he's also a friend so what he said just earned him a laugh from the said man.

"Oh well, Byun Baekhyun? Dateless on a Valentines day? Never heard of that. Unless you're talking about a different Byun Baekhyun." Kim Minseok said while sporting a teasing smirk.

"I hate to say this but I have to agree on Minseok. Please teach me your ways Senpai. I could use some lovin' tonight. Gosh, those last minute reports worn me out." Luhan tried to reach his back with his right long arm in an attempt to massage himself.

"Could you believe that? For the first time you agreed on what I said. Is this you already flirting with me on this very special day? Because if yes, you have to do better than that to take me home. FYI, I may or may not have a little bit of knowledge on what to do with those muscle knots." Minseok said while wiggling his brows towards Luhan. He even gave him a wink and a slight lick on his lower lip just to tease the taller more.

"Shut the f uck up you little-small-minute-tiny-fun-sized-pint-sized-bite-sized piece ofㅡ"

"Bite? Hmmm. So you have a biting kink. It's ok. I can manage that." Minseok said smugly that made Luhan blush a little too much.

May it be from annoyance for being interrupted from his long list of not-so-friendly adjectives for the said man or from unwillingly imagining things that may or may not involve them in a bedroom, no one actually knows.

"Hey, enough of that before we discover things that we shouldn't be discovering from both of you. What even is a biting kink? And you Baekhyun, you wouldn't want to make your date wait any longer. You said you're already done with the reports, right? Just continue whatever is left there tomorrow. Have fun on your date."

Do Kyungsoo was really a cool boss. Way too cool that everyone was wondering why he wasn't able to score himself a date today. He shouldn't really be wasting his looks and youthfulness on endless office works.

There's nothing wrong with working hard, he agreed because he loved his work too. But let's be real here, papers won't be able to give him a good blow job and after all the stress they went through this week, he thinks he really needed one right now.

Speaking of which, his thought was brought back to his supposedly date. He really had no idea who that was since he's really not dating anyone as of now. He had a few one night stands whenever he needed, on Luhan's term, a good dicking but nothing serious in any way. Just as what it was called, a one-time thing. They f uck (which he always always did with protection ever since he found out he was a carrier) and then let the fate or whatever it was decide on when they'll going to meet again, or better not.

He gathered his things, said a brief goodbye to his friends, and made his way to the reception area, all while running a few names on his mind, still trying to figure out who could be waiting for him there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have comments or suggestions, you may talk to me here. 🙈
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/MartesMilya


End file.
